Clarence:Taking on 5th grade
by CARTOONS YO
Summary: 5th grade goes from good to horrible really quickly. Sorry about the wait, the file had trouble uploading.
1. First day blues

Clarence sat outside waiting for the bus, he couldn't believe it was the first day of 5th grade. In this town 5th grade is considered to be apart of middle school. As the bus was coming down the street he thought of how much fun he and his bestest friends in the whole entire world had over the summer. The bus stopped and the bus driver opened the door.

"HI BUS LADY"screamed Clarence.

(sigh) "Hi, Clarence" she replied back.

"OH BOY, IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG SINCE I LAST SAW YOU, DID YOU GET A NEW HAIRDO, OR DID YOU GET OLDER CUZ YOUR HAIR IS STARTING TO FALL OUT".

"IT IS, I mean just sit down" she replied harshly. For 25 minutes Clarence talked to the bus driver non stop. When they arrived at the school, she made Clarence get of first.

"Okay, see you later" he said as she sped off. Clarence then sees Jeff and Sumo talking.

"All i'm saying is that your dad drove at an inappropriate speed" said Jeff

"He was only driving like 25 miles Jeff" said Sumo.

"But the speed limit was 15 miles per hour" remarked Jeff.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Clarence.

"Nothin" said Sumo

"Actually we were talking about something because if we weren't we would have just stood over here looking at each other-"

Sumo interrupts him "He gets it".

"Can you guys believe that were actually at Aberdale middle school" says Clarence. All of a sudden the bell rings and everyone starts to pour in.

"Your attention please, if you are a 5th grader please report to the auditorium" said the principle. Clarence got separated from his friends in the hallway. When he got to the auditorium he found Jeff and Sumo.

"Hey guys why do think were here?" asked Chelsea.

"CHELSEA!" all three of them exclaimed.

" I thought you said were moving to New York City" said Sumo

"We were but my mom didn't want to leave so we stayed" said Chelsea

"Is anyone else from last year here?" asked Jeff.

" Well so far I saw Breen, Ashley, Kimby and Belson" she replied.

" AHEM, how is everyone today?" asked the principal. "Good, okay,I am Dr. Yoleman and i just want to welcome everyone to Aberdale Middle school, I know you all came from different schools and i justed to let you all know that at this school magical things happen, okay i'm kidding but to be serious for a second i want you all to know how happy it makes me feel that out of all the schools you decided to come here"

" I really didn't have a choice" said a girl. All the students start to agree with her.

"Anyway, I will give you all your schedules so just come up when i call your name" said Dr. Yoleman.

"I hope we have the same classes" said Kimby

"Yeah me too" replied Ashley

"Oh there are some kids from last year lets go talk to them" said Breen.

Ashley accidentally bumps into a girl

"What's your problem, do you not know how to walk" said the girl.

"I'm sorry i just didn't see you" whispered Ashley

"Excuse me but do you know who I am?"

"Obviously not" whispered Ashley

"I'm Vlair, aka someone you don't want on your bad side"said Vlair. Ashley ran out of the auditorium crying as Vlair and her friends were laughing. After everyone got their schedules they went to first period.

(everything from here on takes place at lunch)

"Can you believe that ugly skank tried to push you Vlair" said her friend Jaka

"I know right like i can't even believe my parents would even send me here" said Vlair.

"OMG why do we even have such uglyass teachers" said here other friend Denise

"Ew here comes that girl who pushed you" said Jaka

"AHEM*ugly*AHEM" said Vlair as Ashley walked by.

"Hey you guys, that wasn't nice" said Clarence.

"Oh look it's Dorkahontas" said Vlair.

"And neither was that" he replied.

"Leave us alone Barney" said Jaka making her other friends laugh.

"Wow that girl was mean" said Jeff

"Her name is Vlair, we have history and math together" said Sumo, "She and her friends think they run the school"

"Poor Ashley" said Clarence "I'm going to try to cheer her up"

"I'll come with you" said Jeff.

"Can you believe them Chelsea" said Sumo.

"Yeah i know right" she replied

LATER THAT DAY

Chelsea was in the bathroom on her phone(in a stall) when Vlair and her friends walked in.

"Omg that stupid fat kid told the teacher and now i have to apologize to him and that stupid girl" Vlair complained. That's when Chelsea accidentally dropped her phone on the floor.

"Who's there?" asked Denise

"I am so sorry if i interrupted your gossip i was just playing on my phone" said Chelsea ferfully.

"Well you did and-" Vlair cuts Denise off "Are you in 5th grade"

"Y-yes" stammers Chelsea.

"How would you like to be in our group" Vlair asks

"I don't know" says Chelsea.

"Oh come on haven't you've always wanted to be popular" Vlair pursuades.

"I guess" says Chelsea

"Sweet see you at science, Chels" said Vlair. Chelsea leaves to go back to class.

"Are you fickin' kidding me, you want her in our group" exclaims Jaka.

"Of course not, i saw her hanging out with that girl and boy, so if i get close enough I can tell her how bad they are and then prank them".

"Oh girl you come up with the best plans" said Jaka. A couple of weeks later Vlair, her friends, Jeff, Ashley, Breen, and Chelsea are all in Spanish, the last class of the day. The teacher is trying to organize her desk.

" , I see that you're so busy and i was hoping we could get our test back" said Vlair

"To be honest honey I didn't grade them yet" replied the teacher

"Since i want to be a teacher when i grow up, can i grade the papers?" asked Vlair sucking up.

"suckup" coughed Breen

"That's a good idea" replied the teacher. Once Vlair finished she gave them to the teacher,and then the teacher passed them out. The bell rings as the teacher gets to the last student.

"Alright everyone i hope you had a good day and if you see Belson, Charles, and Sumo tell them they have Detention with me in 2 minutes.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Omg girls i can't believe i got to give them F's like lol" said Vlair.

"THAT WAS YOU" screamed Chelsea.

"Duh" said Denise.

"Why DO YOU CARE" asked Jaka.

Jeff,Breen and Ashley all called Chelsea and told her they got F's

"No reason" she said.

"Anyway I just thought of another good prank" said Vlair.

"I gotta go guys" Chelsea hangs up the phone and feels horrible.

"Mom, if someone was doing something they shouldn't and you knew about it, but these people are your friends and could get in lots of trouble if you say something, should you tell on them?"asks Chelsea.

"Well honey if someone ever does something they shouldn't you should always tell regardless if they're your friends."

"Oh, okay". Deep down Chelsea hoped her mom would say something else. All of a sudden Chelsea gets a text from Breen.

Breen: Chelsea, somethings wrong with Clarence

Chelsea:what?

Breen: idk

Chelsea: how did u find out

Breen: Sumo

Chelsea: i'll ask him

Chelsea: Sumo what's wrong with Clarence

Chelsea:he's not answering

Breen: i'll ask Jeff

{Jeff has been added to your convo}

Breen: Jeff do you know what's up with Clarence

Jeff:yes

Chelsea: wat

Jeff: he's doesn't want me to tell you

Breen: Plz

Jeff: fine i'll ask him again

5 min. later

Jeff: you have to swear you won't tell clarence i'm telling you this

Chelsea:y

Jeff: only wants his closest friends know

Breen:WHAT IZ IT

Jeff: u have to swear

Chelsea: i swear on my life

Breen: i'm not aloud to swear, but i promise.

Jeff:ok

Jeff: so clarence was singing in his room, in his underwear and someone from outside of his window filmed him and put it on twitter, instagram, you name it.

Breen: Poor Clarence

Jeff: that's not the worst part, at first people were saying it was funny but now there are some people who are calling him the meanest words.

Jeff: and people are doing that to Ashley, someone posted a video pretending to be her and making seem as if she's mean and now she doesn't want to come to school.

Chelsea throws her phone on the bed and starts to cry. She knows what she has to do. But she doesn't want to get her friends in trouble, this was supposed to be a fun year not a horrible one. All of a sudden Chelsea's phone buzzes

Ashley: :( i hate my life

Chelsea: dont say that

Ashley: it's true everyone is being mean to me and no matter how many times i ask them to stop they won't

Chelsea is about to text back but then someone else texts her

Vlair: watch this video

Jaka:lol so funny

Denise: Vlair you r 2 funny

Chelsea watches the video and relizes it's a video about how small Emilio is

Chelsea: Don't you guys ever think what you do is mean

Vlair: yeah, sometimes i wish i didn't have to be mean to be popular

Jaka:me too

Chelsea: u can be nice and be popular

Vlair: u actually fell for it, no i don't think what i do is mean

Chelsea: well it is, ur hurting my friend's feeling

Vlair: u probably don't know what join my group means, it means that your not aloud to have other friends and your not aloud to leave or else

Chelsea: ur bluffing

Vlair: first of i don't bluff and i will tell all your friends that you helped do all these things

Chelsea: ok i won't leave, just don't tell my friends

Vlair: Ur so dumb

Chelsea:how

Vlair: they don't like u, they told me i swear

Chelsea: r u serious

Vlair: i'm more serious than anything they don't want to be ur friend anyone

Chelsea goes to sleep and hopes that that was all a dream. She wakes up and relizes that she lost her phone, oh well she thinks. She gets ready for school and when she gets there Kimby is crying.

"What's wrong" asks Chelsea

"YOU" Kimby screams at her.

"I don't get it what's the problem" asks Chelsea.

"IT'S YOU ARE THE PROBLEM AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Kimby screams as she storms off.

"Hey Chelsea, why were you so mean to Kimby last night?" asks Clarance.

"What are you talking about, i fell asleep at like 7" she responds in concern.

"Don't you remember, you called her a s-l-u-t and then you called her the b word"said Clarence

"I NEVER SAID THAT" screamed Chelsea.

"Yes you did" clarence shows her the text messages. Chelsea runs into the school, tears running down her face. She sees Jeff and pulls her into a janitor's closet.

"Chelsea what you did yesterday was so out of character for you" said Jeff.

" Jeff you can make anyone believe you, you have to tell them it wasn't me". Jeff looked at her and could tell that Chelsea is indeed telling the truth.

"I'll help you, but you need to figure out who did do it"

"i know who did it and i've known for weeks, it's Vlair,she gave you guys the F, she's who's been cyberbulling everyone" confessed Chelsea.

"I have an idea, but we might get in trouble for it" Jeff whispers the plan to her.

LUNCH

"Chelsea over here" says Vlair. Chelsea looks at Jeff and he gives her the 2 thumbs up

"Okay" says Chelsea.

"Sumo did you get "the stuff" whispers Jeff.

"Yes" Sumo replies. Jeff stands on the table and gets a megaphone from Sumo.

" EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION" Jeff screams in the megaphone "VLAIR HAS BEEN GOING BLACKMAILING, BULLYING, CHEATING, AND JUST BEING DOWNRIGHT MEAN"

Sumo throws some Chili on Vlair. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"SHUT UP VLAIR, NO ONE CARES IF SOMETHING LANDES ON YOU CUZ NO ONE LIKES YOU" screams Kimby.

"i'm telling the principle" says Vlair.

"NOT IF I TELL HIM FIRST" screams Chelsea as she runs to the runs after her.

"Vlair you forgot your purse"screams Clarence.

"Give it to me" she retorts.

"You have to catch it first" says students in the Cafetorium are filming everything.

Clarence runs around the Cafeteria, with Vlair chasing behind. Then Ashley and Kimby get the pudding that the school was serving and throw it on her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GET IT OFF ME" she screams. When she wipes her eyes clear of pudding she sees Clarence drop her purse into the fryer.

"MY PURSE" she screams.

" HEY VLAIR look up" says Breen. As Vlair looks up she get garbage thrown on her.

"YOU ALL ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS" she screams.

"Please pardon the interruption, will Vlair,Jaka,Denise, Clarance, Sumo, Jeff, Kimby,Ashley,and Breen REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW!".

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. More Drama

They all make their way to the principal's office.

"This is all your fault" says Vlair.

"OUR FAULT" screams Sumo, "Your the one that went around bullying us"

"Your point" she responds sarcastically.

"Nevermind" replies Sumo. The kids get to the principal's office.

"You have no idea of how disappointed i am in all of you, I love my job, I love my faculty, and of course my students. But one thing i love the most is my daughter Vlair" he says.

"Thank you Daddy" says Vlair.

"Oh HELL no" says Sumo.

"That's right, and the fact that I have to see you hooligans throw food on her and bully her is the worst thing a parent ever has to witness" says the principal.

"Alright clearly your daughter has been lying to you because even we did throw food on her SHE has been bullying US" remarks Jeff.

" Where are you going with this?" asks the principal.

"Do i have to spell it out, VLAIR has been bullying, and harassing US, i'm putting emphasis on the words you need to understand" says Jeff.

"I don't like your tone young man, I know that MY daughter would never be so cruel to ANYBODY, i'm putting emphasis on the words YOU need to understand" remarked the Principal.

"I hate you" says Jeff.

"Good, this time i will let everything slide but if it happens again i will have a parent teacher conference, does everyone understand?" asks the principal.

" I guess" says Chelsea.

" I guess" mocks Vlair.

" Shut up" says Chelsea.

The next week everything is quiet, a little too quiet. Ashley goes into the locker room to change for gym and sees Vlair and her clique laughing.

"Omg did she really?" asks Denise.

"Yeah" says Vlair. " Hey Ashley,*snicker*, how was it?" asks Vlair.

"H-how was what?" Ashley replies.

"Sleeping with the custodian" laughs Vlair.

"I DIDN'T" screams Ashley.

"Then why is it all over Twitter" asks Jaka

"It is?" exclaims Ashley.

"DUH" says Denise. She shows Ashley the pic which makes Ashley run out crying.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asks Breen

" They put a pic of me sleeping with the custodian" she says crying.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ashley and her friends are on Hookup( an app where you "hook up" with your friends) .

Chelsea: who's up

Clarence: me

Sumo: so am i

Kimby: yes but not for long

Chelsea: y

Kimby: i'm not aloud to text past 9:30

Breen: i'm here

Clarence: so wyd guys and girls

Kimby:trying to talk to Ashley

Clarence: that's cool

Kimby has left the convo

Breen: y did she leave

Sumo: yeah it's only 9:00

Clarence: is it something I said

Chelsea: everyone go on twitter right now

Sumo: why

Chelsea: someone just uploaded a video called How to be a whore and it's all about Ashley, plus someone went around hating on every pic that Kimby uploaded

THE NEXT DAY

"Has anyone seen Ashley?" asked Kimby.

"No" answers Belson.

"Belson where have you been" ask Clarence

"Around" he responds before running off.

The bell rings and everyone runs to get to class, Jeff is on his way to class when he hears a cry.

"Ashley?" he calls.

" Everyone hates me" she cries.

"That's not true" he says comforting her. They became really close friends over the summer.

"Look at what people are saying about me" she bawls showing him her phone. Jeff reads the comments people leave her.

No one likes you

Whore

Loser

Ugly

If you were my daughter i wouldn't know if i should kill you or me.

That's a girl?

Everyone be grateful you don't look like her. Jeff gives her back her phone.

"People are ignorant" he says. " Are you coming to class?"

"Never" she replies.

"Come on, you have to go back at some point" he persuades.

"Will you ditch with me" she asks. "Just for today".

"Oh fine" he says.

"Thanks, i just really need someone to talk to" she says. They both leave school at head for the woods.

AT LUNCH

"I guess we can't sit here, the freaks are here" says Vlair.

"I know you are but what are we" says Chelsea.

"Wow that's so 1st grade" says Denise.

"Like your hairstyle" laughs Kimby.

"Do i have to tell the principal?" threatens Vlair.

"Oh look who the 1st grader is now tattletale" says Breen.

"I will get the principal if I need to" She threatens again.

"Get your Daddy all you want no one cares" says Sumo.

"You all are lucky this time" she says.

"Gee we're so scared" says Chelsea.

"Ugh losers" she taunts.

"I know you are but what are we" they all say.

BACK OUTSIDE

Jeff and Ashley stare up at clouds.

"That one looks like a kangaroo juggling sharks" laughs Ashley.

"No way it looks like a fish jumping over a plane" says Jeff.

"Thanks for making my day better" she says.

"No problem" he replies.

"The reason i thought about ditching is because i thought everyone would taunt me and i cut Vlair's hair when she fell asleep in math and put it in her gym bag" she laughs. "You wanna go back to school".

"I thought you'd never ask" said Jeff. When they got back everyone was still in lunch.

"Where have you guys been" asks Breen.

"In the woods" says Ashley.

"What were you "doing" in the woods" asks Sumo.

"Shut up, Sumo" says Jeff.

"I see the tramp is in school" says Vlair.

"Nice haircut Vlair" says Ashley snickering along with Jeff. Vlair feels the back of her ponytail and realizes that half of it is gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screams, "What did you do?"she yells.

"Should i tell her?" Ashley ask.

"Nah" says Sumo.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screams.

"Check your gym bag" says Ashley. Vlair rushes to check it and finds a large chunk of her blond hair in the bag.

"Oo you're gonna pay for this" she says while going back to her table. Vlair gets her tray and dumps it on Ashley.

"FOOD FIGHT" screams Clarence. Within seconds everyone is throwing food at each other. The principal storms into the Cafeteria. Someone accidentally throws food at him.

"Okay, now you're really gonna get it" he screams, "The students who i called before come to my office NOW".

"We're f*cked" says Sumo.


	3. HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT

Alright I know it's been like forever since i've been on my Clarence fanfic but all that is about to change. TOMORROW I will be uploading more chapters to this story. Sorry i've been away so long, I just didn't have any ideas and I thought most people wouldn't like it (i'm a very self-consious person) but like I said tomorrow I will *TRY* to upload at least two chapters, who knows maybe even more and here is a little sneak peek at Chapter 3: The conference.

"Parents, Guardians, juvenile delinquents, I have called you all down here because one of my newest students has been seen being bullied, harassed and even, attacked and it's all because of you're demon spawn children" said the principle (sorry forgot his name).

"That's not even the least bit true, it was your devilish daughter that started all of this" protests Chelsea.

"Daddy don't listen to her, she was the violent one of the gang" cries Vlair.

"Is that true Chelsea?" asks Chelsea's mom.

"Never in a million years, here I have proof" she protests, showing her mom her phone.

"Pssh, that could be edited, you know about kids and technology nowadays" The principle retorts.

"Exactly" snorts Vlair.

T-T-T-T-That's all folks ;)


	4. The Conference

"Parents, Guardians, juvenile delinquents, I have called you all down here because one of my newest students has been seen being bullied, harassed and even, attacked and it's all because of you're demon spawn children" said the principle.

"That's not even the least bit true, it was your devilish daughter that started all of this" protests Chelsea.

"Daddy don't listen to her, she was the violent one of the gang" cries Vlair.

"Is that true Chelsea?" asks Chelsea's mom.

"Never in a million years, here I have proof" she protests, showing her mom her phone.

"Pssh, that could be edited, you know about kids and technology nowadays" The principle retorts.

"Exactly" snorts Vlair. " I am a very shy and timid girl, so I thought a new year at a new school would be good for me, but obviously SOME people are trying to make me feel even more insecure than I felt before" she cried.

"First off, you're not shy or timid, second it's every 5th graders first year here, finally you are the exact definition of evil so you better not be going around sharing your little fake sob story of how other people make you're life miserable look at all the stuff you did to us" explained Jeff.

"Woah, what happened because i'm honestly so lost" asked Mary.

"It all started on the first day of school, I hadn't even stepped a foot in the building when Chelsea the green giant and her boyfriend Samo pushed me and started making out like right there, then balloon boy and computer head started laughing, and then that little clique of girls over there Trashly, Wimpy, and Ginger hair have been harassing me ever since" said Vlair.

"My name is Sumo and Chelsea and I are NOT dating, I don't even like her like that" growls Sumo. Chelsea feels her heart sink. He was the reason she wanted to stay in Aberdale so badly.

"cough*yes you do*cough" coughs Jeff, Breen, and Clarence. Sumo shoots them a glare.

"I am afraid that we are getting way off topic here" says the Principle, " I want you all to pay the price for hurting my daughter" he angrily expresses.

" Actually my son's been telling me that your daughter has been making our children cry, cut school and want to harm themselves so I think your daughter owes our kids an apology" says EJ.

"I WILL HAVE YOU AND YOUR SON EXECUTED" the principle yells.

"Woah dude chill the hell out" says Chad.

"I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ALL STOP ACCUSING MY BEAUTIFUL SWEET DAUGHTER OF BEING A BULLY" he yells again.

" Well the truth hurts doesn't it" mocks Sumo.

"Okay that is the final straw, everyone get out this conference is over" he opens the door for everyone to leave.

"Watch you're back" he whispers as the last parent leaves.

**I know that might have not been as interesting but I only did that so I could get to chapter 5, which is going to focus on Chelsea and Sumo. :)**


	5. Pre-Halloween blues

"Guys can you beweave Halloween is in a couple of days" says Clarence excitedly.

"Well I guess, but I still don't see the fun of dressing up as a random character and getting processed, cavity-giving candy" says Jeff very matter-of-factly.

"Dude you sound like my dentist" says Sumo.

"Oh hey Sumo" says Chelsea as she walks over to them, "Um do you guys think we can get a couple of minutes alone before Homeroom?" Chelsea asks.

"Oh of course" respond Jeff and Clarence making kissy faces behind Chelsea.

"So what's up?" Sumo asks. Chelsea begins to blush and a small smile goes across her face.

"Well, you see, I just um, I just wanted to say thanks I guess" she says sheepishly.

"For what?" he asks.

"Well for the whole Vlair thing I guess, I just wasn't really sure how to you know, stand up for myself and stuff" she replies.

"I really didn't do that much, and to be honest you kinda brought that amongst yourself, like you didn't have to be her friend in the first place" he responds flatly. Chelsea feels her heart sink hearing what Sumo thinks about her "past choices".

"I know but I mean, you didn't have to do anything, you could have just done nothing" she tells him. Sumo stares at her emotionless.

"Well I have a really serious question to ask you" she informs.

"Alright" he responds back. Should she ask the question on her mind, better yet will it affect their friendship from that point on. The bell for homeroom rings and students flood the hallway.

"Nevermind, see you in History I guess" she tells him, even though he couldn't hear her over the kids in the hallway. Chelsea trudges off to homeroom disappointed.

"Hey Chelsea, Halloween is tomorrow, you can put away the mask now" laughs Vlair and her two followers.

"Aww why are you so sad, did your boyfriend reject you" says Jaka.

"It wouldn't be the first time" laughs Vlair.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't figured out why" teases Denise.

"Is it her bad breath?" asks Vlair.

"Or how about her ugly face" Jaka chimes in.

"Both" says Denise as they walk off to class.

"Yeah get out of here" screams Chelsea as she tries to hold back tears.

"Aw, guys I think we hurt it's feeling" says Jaka.

"Well, why don't you go in the boy's bathroom and wipe your eyes" Vlair lashes at Chelsea.

"Can you guys leave me alone for one day, please" Chelsea persuades.

"Why so your boyfriend can just do the same thing" says Vlair.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" Chelsea yells in a fit of rage.

"Well duh, whores can't stay settled for a day" teases Denise. Chelsea storms off to her class with tears streaming down her face.

" Bye bitch" says Vlair as Chelsea leaves. Ashley sees Chelsea walking down the hallway.

"Chels, what's wrongs" she asks sympathetically.

"I'm just freaking done" she tells her.

"Well we all agreed to ignore those three, remember" she says trying to comfort her.

"IT'S NOT JUST THEM, I'M DONE WITH LOVE, I'M DONE WITH THIS SCHOOL, I'M JUST DONE WITH BEING ME" Chelsea screams as she collapsed into a small ball.

'Why are you taking your anger out on me, I was just trying to help you" Ashley protests.

"Well you're not, so can you honestly just leave me alone" Chelsea snaps at her.

"Did I tell you to leave me alone when you were hanging out with the three bitchiest girls in school, did I tell you to leave me alone when they were bullying me" she snaps back.

"Oh my God, you don't understand because you're not me" Chelsea retorts.

"Why would I, I mean all I would have to do is hang out with bad people and abandon my friends" Ashley continues.

"You act like that was an easy choice for me to make, you think I just said I want to be like that. I've been having a lot of issues and you're not helping" Chelsea tells her.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're the one with all the problems, you act like you're the only one who's had love drama, like the only one who was sick of herself. Did you see how much they bullied us? Kimby was about to move because she didn't want to kill herself. So stop being selfish for one damn day and start caring about others" Ashley yells, "I'm honestly done with trying to be your friend, but that won't bother you since you have Vlair to talk to" Ashley says as she storms off.

"Fine Ashley, BE LIKE THAT" Chelsea screams as she runs into the bathroom.

In the office

"Daddy, your plan is coming along just fine" says Vlair.

"I know it is sweetie, and if you think it's bad now just wait for what I have planned ahead.


	6. Bathroom drama

**In the office**

"Good new Vlair" says the principal, looking very excited.

"What" Vlair responds rudely.

"I just found out how we can fail Clarence for the first marking period" he tells her excitedly. Vlair facepalms herself in an annoyed manner.

"Daddy you clearly weren't listening to me" she says.

"What do you mean princess?" he asks, very confused.

"I don't care about Clarence, I don't give a shit about what happens to them. I want Chelsea _destroyed_, I want her to always hate 6th grade, I want her life to be miserable" she states.

"But you said that you want everyone else out the way" he says trying to help her remember.

"No, I said some people will have to just have to get hurt in the process" she says angrily.

"Oh, well who get hurt?" he asks.

"Anyone" she declares with an evil grin.

**In the girls' bathroom**

" I mean she sees that i'm already in a bad mood and all she does is make it worse" Chelsea says, "Like she was turning everything into something about her".

"What was she doing?" Kimby asks.

"She was saying that I wasn't the only one who being bullied by Vlair and her whole clique, like no duh I know that, then she started saying that I was still their friend, sometimes Ashley can be a full on bitch" Chelsea tells Kimby.

"You know you're starting to...nevermind" Kimby says before shutting up.

"Starting to what?" Chelsea asks rudely.

"Well don't get mad but you're starting to sound like Vlair" she says cautiously.

"*scoff* I knew you would be on her side, fine i'm the bad guy for making a mistake and then trying to become the good guy" Chelsea states.

"I'm not trying to say that you were ever a bad guy, I was just trying to say that maybe hanging out with her is causing an effect on you" Kimby nervously explains.

"You don't have to lie, I know that you think that i've changed and that one day i'm gonna be Vlair jr" Chelsea says rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I mean, I mean that, well what i'm trying to say is-"

"No no, I get it, you don't like me" Chelsea accuses.

" We're gonna be late for class, we should go" Kimby says, making up an excuse.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up" Chelsea suggests.

"Ok" Kimby says nervously as she leaves.

"If that bitch wants to be Ashley jr, she can. Everyone should just stop being Chelsea's friend. No no Chelsea it's not you, it's just the way you act, and the fact that you tried to remove yourself from a bad position" Chelsea said, talking to herself in the mirror, "Why doesn't anyone like me" she asked before bursting into tears. Vlair and her friends walk in.

"Oh god, I had no idea Lindsay Lohan would be in here" laughed Vlair.

"She's much uglier than I remember" says Denise, joining in

"Yeah, and she doesn't have red hair anymore, now it's brown" chimes Jaka.

"Jaka, remember what I told you" scolds Vlair thru her teeth.

"Just stand here and look pretty" Jaka sighs.

"Anyway, aww was the stupid one crying" teases Vlair.

"No, I-I um got some s-soap in my eyes" Chelsea stutters out.

"Yeah right" says Denise, "I bet she saw the video".

"Um, what video?" she asks.

"You'll see when you get home" reassures Vlair.

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT… **Find out in HALLOWEEN, a three part story where a lot of drama will be going down. And trust me, the stories will be longer, I only made the chapters short to get them out the way.


End file.
